


Around the block

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another lazy Sunday morning in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the block

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A teeny, tiny comment fic for Esteefee who wanted ‘Steve-in-glasses fic’.  
> 2\. Thanks to Lantean_drift for audiencing.
> 
> The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Ten years from now..._

 

Danny grabbed the mugs off the counter and headed back out to the lanai. Steve was just where he’d left him; sprawled on the couch reading the paper, long legs kicked up on the coffee table, bare feet crossed at the ankles. He was wearing a threadbare UDT tee over a ratty pair of shorts and still had bed hair.

Danny dropped down and waved a mug in Steve’s direction.

“Mmm, thanks.” Steve nodded absently, squinting at the sports section in his hand and then moving it further away and squinting again.

“Will you please just wear your god damn reading glasses like a normal person!”

“I’m fine.” Steve shrugged and pulled the paper closer - as if he could actually read it that way and hadn’t just been holding it at arm’s length and peering with his face screwed up like some myopic, old granny.

“Of course you are,” Danny sighed, putting down the coffee. “Look, I know you have the whole ‘twenty-twenty, laser-sights-for-eyes, I-was-a-rough-tough-Navy-SEAL-and-glasses-are-for-pansies’ thing going on, babe, but I hate to break it to you – you’re not thirty anymore. Hell, you’re not even forty.” And maybe that was a low blow but desperate times, whatever.

“Hey!” Steve pouted, and oh yes, that was a pout right there, no doubt about it. “It’s just. They make me. I don’t like…”

And now it was the Sad Face, and jesus, Danny had never found a defence against that – despite all the years of trying. He sighed again and turned to face Steve full-on, keeping his expression serious. “Look, babe - I get it. But you don’t have to worry; you’re still the prettiest princess on the island – even with the glasses.”

“Just the island?” Steve huffed. The bastard.

Danny rolled his eyes . “In the whole of Pretty, Pretty Princess Land, okay?”

“Damn straight,” Steve grunted, face splitting into a wide grin. The one that made Danny want to do things to him. Like slap him upside the head – or kiss him. Usually kiss him, to be fair.

“Now, are you going to put on the glasses, or am I gonna have to get tough with you?”

Steve smiled, all lazy warmth and promises. “I don’t know - I kind of like the sound of that.”

And so Danny kissed him. Really, what choice did he have?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘All about lovin’ you’ by Bon Jovi. :D


End file.
